(SuLay) Sweet Morning
by Siska Yairawati Putri
Summary: EXO Fanfic. Suho x Lay. Joonmyeon x Yixing couple :D Pertama memang hanya kegiatan mencuci mobil, tapi siapa tahu diantara mereka ada yang khilaf :3 Special for Papih Suho Birthday. It's YAOI. SuLay here! RnR Please? :3


Sweet Morning [SuLay]

Cast :

Kim Joon Myeon [EXO]

Zhang Yi Xing [EXO]

Rated : M (ketawa setan :3)

Genre : Romance, lil bit

Humor (maybe :3)

Disclamer : cast bukan milik Daesoo, intinya cerita milik Daesoo :3

Warning : YAOI, smut scene, OOC, Typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD, menyebabkan muntah pelangi, sakit kepala berkepanjangan :3

A/N : Hargai Daesoo ya :) ini pertama kalinya bikin NC soalnya :3

~~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari...

Biasanya orang-orang yang mencintai kegiatan olahraga pasti akan melakukan lari pagi untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya, ada yang berlari dengan pelan-pelan, dan ada juga yang berlari sangat kencang. Eh.. Orang yang berlari kencang itu bukan Sena Kobayakawa kan ._.? Eh.. Salah, itu fandom sebelah ya :3 wkwkwk :v

Sebenarnya sih Joonmyeon ingin melakukan kegitan lari pagi seperti orang-orang diluar sana, yang namanya keinginan ya.. belum tentu terkabul juga, huft...

Saat dirinya ingin membuka pagar depan dorm, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hey! Money!"

"Yak! Hyung, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu –_–"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu berdehem sebentar, "Kau mau kemana? Ingin lari pagi?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa! Hari ini kau harus mencuci mobil van, titik!"

"Astaga hyung.. Kau kan bisa membawanya ketempat pencucian mobil!"—Ok. Joonmyeon rasa bom kasat mata didalam tubuhnya ingin meledak begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, mau kau lari dari Seoul sampai Busan pun, kau tetap saja pendek. Dan aku yakin, 1 meter saja pasti kau sudah pingsan. Lagi pula kau tidak sendiri saat mencuci mobil, Yixing-ah si money ini setuju. Kalau begitu hyung tinggal ya~ bye~"

Ukh... Enak saja orang ini mengatainya pendek, dan ditambahi dia akan pingsan saat berlari jarak 1 meter. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga ._.

Dia yang kurang kalsium—Joonmyeon tak suka menyebutnya pendek—cepat lelah jika berlari, jangan berpikir bahwa orang pen— ah.. Maksudku kurang kalsium akan cepat jika berlari. Tapi bagi Joonmyeon tidak sama sekali, salahkan perutnya yang sekarang suka membawa cokelat berbentuk 6 kotak itu. (huft... lap keringat u.u)

Kenapa jadi bahas Joonmyeon pendek sih?! Dan cokelat-cokelatnya juga?! ._.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin membantuku Yixing-ah?" tanya Joonmyeon saat ia sedang menyambung selang ke kran air. Yixing tersenyum manis. Uh.. Joonmyeon rasanya ingin mimisan saat itu juga.

"Tak apa hyung, lagi pula aku sedang bosan."

"Kau kan baru datang dari China kemarin malam, kau tidak lelah?" nada bicaranya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak hyung, seharusnya kau kasian dengan manager hyung. Jika mobil ini dibawa ditempat pencucian, manager hyung akan ditanyai hal yang tidak-tidak perihal Tao.."

Joonmyeon menyerngit, kenapa harus membela manager hyung coba?

"Kan bisa dibawa ditempat pencucian yang lain." jawab Joonmyeon agak jutek sih, tapi berhasil menutupinya.

"Manager hyung malas, hanya pencucian itu yang terdekat. Sudahlah hyung, cepat putar krannya dan siram mobilnya!" ucapnya, Yixing sudah sibuk dengan spon dan sabun cuci khusus mobil.

Joonmyeon mengalah jika diteruskan seperti ini, unicorn-nya yang manis ini akan marah-marah, "Baik, nyonya Kim."

"Ha?"

"Setidaknya itu adalah panggilan untukmu dimasa yang akan datang."

"Amin.."

"Ha?"—Kini gilaran Joonmyeon yang cengo.

"Sudahlah cepat putar krannya, atau ketendang bokongmu Kim Joonmyeon!" teriaknya sedikit kencang.

Joonmyeon sedikit terkekeh, kekasihnya ini lucu juga. Sangat manis jika bersemu seperti itu. Setelah air dari kran itu keluar melalui selang, Joonmyeon langsung membasahi mobilnya. Dari depan terus samping lalu belakang terus samping satunya. Setelah basah seluruhnya, Yixing mulai menggosok. Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

Joonmyeon sedang mengambil spon yang satunya, alisnya terangkat sebelah saat mendengar tawa Yixing. Dia tidak gila kan?

"Kau kenapa?" Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing lalu ikut menggosok badan mobil.

"Warna busanya lucu hyung, kkk~"

Mata tegas milik Joonmyeon melirik sekilas busa disponnya, uh.. busanya warna merah jambu a.k.a pink. Warna perempuan sekali. Dan lucunya bukan melanjutkan menggosok, dia malah memperhatikan Yixing dengan intens. Jika dilihat-lihat Yixing semakin manis saja, rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin. Astaga Xing.. Kau kawaii sekali x3— _Batin Joonmyeon fanboying._

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hyung? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia ketahuan kawan. Tapi sekarang malunya menguap entah kemana karena sebuah ide hinggap dikepalanya.

"Ada warna merah dipipimu."

"Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon membuat jaraknya dengan Yixing lebih dekat, dan..

CUP!

"Warna merah yang cantik Yixingie." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum angelic-nya, demi apa rasanya Yixing ingin berteriak saat melihat senyum itu. Joonmyeon hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat Yixing yang setengah kaget saat dia mencium pipinya.

.

.

Mobil sih sudah beres, tinggal tunggu keringnya saja. Tapi kedua lelaki dewasa ini bukannya istirahat setelah mencuci mobil, malahan saling lempar spon basah penuh busa ditambah sesekali menyiram dengan air. Kau bisa bayangkan mereka sangat basah saat ini.

Berawal dari Yixing yang menjahili Joonmyeon. Disaat kekasih angelic-nya itu ingin membilas mobil, tiba-tiba selang yang dipegang Joonmyeon tidak mengeluarkan air. Dan Joonmyeon menyuruh Yixing untuk memeriksa krannya, saat Yixing sedang berpura-pura memeriksa, dia mengamati gerak-gerik Joonmyeon. Disana Joonmyeon sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke ujung selang, Waktu yang pas— _batin Yixing licik_

Dan..

Bruss..

Yap! Wajah dan dada Joonmyeon basah oleh air, dan Yixing hanya tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

"Zhang Yixing..." geramnya kesal. Dan dimulai lah pertarungan itu :3

Pertarungan itu berakhir pukul 06.05 KST karena Yixing yang mengeluh kelelahan. Yixing duduk dikursi yang diambil dari teras, dan Joonmyeon masih membersihkan bagian dalam mobil yang tak terlihat olehnya. (jadi Yixing duduk disamping kanan mobil dan Joonmyeon lagi bersihin disamping kiri mobil, ngerti? Gk ya :3)

Disaat Yixing sedang asyik meminum lemon tea dinginnya, Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Seketika dia tersedak minumannya sendiri dengan kedua pipi bersemu manis.

Bagaimana tidak, Joonmyeon berjalan kearahnya dengan keadaan yang... Ukh... Ingin rasanya Yixing menyentuh cokelat-cokelat itu, astaga... Joonmyeon benar-benar sexy saat shirtless dan hanya memakai boxer spongebob kuning miliknya.

Ternyata Joonmyeon benar-benar memiliki abs yang keras seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya dia melihatnya secara langsung. Salahkan dia yang sibuk di China, jadi hanya melihat di instagram milik dongsaengnya –Sehun– yang menggugah foto Joonmyeon dan dongsaengnya itu sendiri yang sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Kesan pertama saat melihatnya di instagram? Tentu saja berteriak ala fangirl yang habis bertemu dengan idolanya.

Itu kesan saat di instagram, bagaimana jika dia disuguhi secara langsung seper—

"Kau suka melihatnya Xing?" bisik Joonmyeon tepat ditelinganya, ukh.. Suara husky itu membuat darahnya mendidih, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Joonmyeon menyeringai lalu duduk disebelah Yixing, "Aku tahu kau rindu padaku, jadi kemarilah."

Yixing sangat tahu arti dari kata-kata itu, mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan dan sekali menoleh pun Yixing masih melihat Joonmyeon dengan jelas. Jadi maksud 'kemarilah' adalah dimana Yixing berdiri lalu melepas celana jeans pendek miliknya dan menghampiri Joonmyeon untuk dia duduki pahanya. Ya Yixing bisa agresif jika dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh hasrat. Dan Joonmyeon suka itu.

"Kau tahu darimana jika aku merindukanmu, em?" ucap Yixing sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh milik Joonmyeon. tangan milik Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping kekasih manisnya ini.

"Hanya menebak, kau menggairahkan sekali Xing." ujung hidungnya sudah berada di perpotongan leher milik Yixing, untuk menghirup aromanya yang khas. Dan sesekali menjilat dan menggigit leher putih itu.

"Engh..." Yixing melenguh sambil meremas surai hitam milik Joonmyeon.

"Tidak enak jika kita melakukannya disini." Joonmyeon langsung menggendong Yixing seperti koala untuk beranjak dari kursi yang mereka duduki.

.

.

Kedua bibir itu saling menyatu, memagut, dan melumat. Menggambarkan kesan yang sangat sensual. Sembari berciuman panas, tangan milik Joonmyeon berusaha untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Yixing.

Akhirnya tangan milik Joonmyeon menemukan tonjolan kecil itu, diapitnya antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Mencubitnya atau memelintirnya, "Emphh..." Yixing mendesah tertahan didalam ciuman itu. Saliva keduanya sudah tercampur dan menetes disudut bibir namja manis itu.

Joonmyeon melepas ciuman itu, menatap Yixing yang tengah menghirup udara untuk bernapas.

"Kau cantik Yixingie."

Yang dipuja hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tak berani untuk menatap sepasang mata tegas milik Joonmyeon.

"Myeonie hyung yakin kita akan melakukannya disini? Mobilnya kan baru saja dibersihkan tadi."

Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Aku yakin sayang." ucapnya sambil mendudukan tubuh Yixing. Dia membawa tubuhnya kebawah tepat ditengah-tengah kedua kaki Yixing, wajahnya tepat menghadap ke selangkangan Yixing.

"Buka celanamu." dan namja manis itu hanya menurut.

Sret..

Sekarang Joonmyeon bisa melihat penis yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, berwarna putih kemerahan sedang tegang dan diujungnya mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya. Dia menggenggam penis itu lalu mengurutnya dengan perlahan membuat Yixing mendesah.

"Ahh... Myeoniiiehh... H-hyung..."

Kegiatan mengurut itu bertambah cepat gerakannya. Membuat Yixing hanya bisa meremas-remas kursi penumpang dan mendesah lebih kencang.

"A-ahh.. Engghhh... Ma–ahh.. Sukan.. Kemulutmu hyu–ohh.."

Dan senang hati Joonmyeon melakukannya, kepalanya naik turun untuk membasahi penis itu. Tangan lentik Yixing berpindah meremas surai hitam Joonmyeon. Desahannya meluncur lagi, kini perutnya terasa diaduk, pinggangnya terasa ngilu dan nafasnya terengah. Yah, sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme.

"Ahh... Lebih.. Enghh.. Ce—

PLOP

"Maaf sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan." Yixing mempout bibirnya, Joonmyeon lebih merunduk untuk menyapa lubang merah merekah dan berkedut milik Yixing. Dijulurkan lidah miliknya kelubang itu untuk menjilat. Yixing yang merasakan hanya bisa berjengit, lidah itu terasa hangat saat menjilat. Yixing mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan hanya karena rimming dari Joonmyeon.

"Cukup. Sekarang duduk disini." ucap Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pahanya, omong-omong dia sudah duduk disebelah Yixing. Namja manis itu menurut, tatapannya sangat dikuasai nafsu. Dia meraba-raba abs milik Joonmyeon dan membuat sang empu mendesis.

"Shh..."

"Jadi tuan Kim, ada apa?" Yixing masih meraba abs itu.

"Kau bisa keluarkan milikku cantik?"

"Tentu saja.." Yixing mengeluarkan benda itu tanpa melepas boxer yang dipakai Joonmyeon.

GLEK..

Joonmyeon bisa mendengarnya, Yixing menatap penis Joonmyeon yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu. "Langsung keinti ya, jam 7 aku ada janji dengan Jisoo hyung."

"Iya.." Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya dibantu Joonmyeon dengan memegang pinggangnya. Tangannya meraih penis besar itu, menuntunnya kelubang sempitnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya turun, dia bisa merasakan kepala penis besar itu menyentuh lubangnya. Dan disaat kepala penis itu masuk, bibirnya ia gigit sambil mencakar punggung Joonmyeon.

"Tenang Xing.."

Joonmyeon mencoba masuk lagi, perlahan tapi pasti. Disaat tinggal sedikit, ia langsung mendorongnya lebih kencang.

JLEB

"Akh!" Krauk..

Yixing menggigit bahunya, Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Yixing lembut. Ini memang sakit, apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia dan Yixing jarang melakukannya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar kalimat yang membuat senang dan sedih.

"Bergeraklah.."

Baiklah, tidak ada waktu lagi. Mula-mula ia angkat tubuh Yixing keatas lalu ia turunkan.

SRET

BLES

"Akh.. Kim.."

SRET

BLES

"Ohh... Aahhh..."

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

"Oh.. Lebih ce— Hiyaaaa... Disana Myeonnie... Aaahhh.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat dirinya menyentuh prostat milik Yixing, gerakannya semakin cepat, Yixing terhentak-hentak, mobil ikut bergoyang.

"Ahhh... Ini nikmat.. Myeonnie... Ahh.."

"Uh.. Lubangmu sempit sayang.."

"Lebih cepat.. Ahh... Ahh... Ahh.."

"Nikmati penis besarku sayang.."

"Ahh... Aku tak kuat lagi.. Enghh.. Myeonnie.. Ohh..."

"Bersama sayang..."

"AHH.. MYEONNIIE.."

"YIXINGIE..."

Mereka berpelukkan setelah orgasme itu datang, tubuh mereka penug peluh. Yixing mengeluarkan percumnya didadanya dan dada Joonmyeon. Cairan milik Joonmyeon merembes keluar dari lubang Yixing yang terlihat penuh itu.

"Aku lelah hyung.."

"Tidurlah."

"Iya."

.

.

"Baiklah, jika manager hyung ingin mencucikan mobil van, biar aku dan Baekhyunie yang mencuci. Supaya bisa seperti Suho dan Lay hyung."

"Aku juga hyung, tapi dengan Kyungsoo hyung tentunya."

"Terserah Kkamjong."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN :3

.

.

ff apa ini?! *nunjukffdiatas

Untuk my beloved friend AM :3 sori ya beb aku gk pakai idemu :3 tapi aku juga gk pakai ideku yang sebelumnya, ini idenya baru muncul

Sori ya beb :*

Intinya Happy Birthday buat Papih Suho :* sehat selalu, dan selalu disayang bunda Lay :*

#Happy25thSuhoThanksForStayingStrongAndBeingThereForTheMembersYouAndStayRich :v

.

.

Jangan lupa, RnR Please? :3


End file.
